The Wolf and the Fox
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Humphrey befriends a fox named Rosalie and invites her to stay in his pack however foxes are known to be cunning theives and Rosalie claims she's not like the rest...can she be trusted? Set on Earth Tribal
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day in Jasper Humphrey and his gang of omegas Salty,Shakey and mooch they were playing tag in a field until they heard what sounds to be a couple fighting. They looked to see 2 foxes one male the other female fighting the male was tall and slightly muscular and the female had a curvaceous figure and had long hair.

The 4 omegas watched the couple arguing shouting profanity and insulting each other then the male fox slapped the female across the face hard making her yelp in pain. Humphrey immediately felt bad no one should be treated this way he wanted to help badly but remembered he was warned about foxes.

Foxes are known throughout the world as Cunning tricksters and occasional thieves, they are always stealing,pranking and conning everyone. They are mostly dangerous by their charisma and silver tongues but they do have experiences in hand to hand combat but they prefer to talk their way out out of trouble.

"Fine i never loved you anyway!"the male roared stomping off leaving the female alone the 4 omegas looked at each other not knowing what to do. "Should we help?"shakey asked "I don't know she's a fox."mooch stated Humphrey didn't need to debate anything he walked over to her and smiled.

"Hello are you ok?"Humphrey asked the fox looked up at Humphrey with orange eyes and nodded "yes I'm fine." Humphrey held out his hand "I'm Humphrey." The fox took his hand and smiled "Rosalie."

Soon salty mooch and shakey came over "these are my friends salty mooch and shakey." "Nice to meet you all."Rosalie said

"So uh...do you have a place to stay sounds like you can't go back to your regular home."salty stated refering to the spat earlier Rosalie sighed "No i don't i caught my husband cheating on me with a coyote and the bitch is still there."Rosalie said with a hint of anger. Humphrey knew he would get screamed at for this but he had no choice "you can stay in our pack."Humphrey said causing Rosalie to look at him "Uh Humphrey are you sure that's wise?"shakey asked "Come on guys she needs help...say you're not gonna steal anything are you?"Humphrey ask hopefully the answer is no.

Rosalie looked down ashamed "I know what you're thinking I'm a fox and I'm automatically gonna be up to no good but let me be the first to say I'm a good girl I'm not like the rest of them." Humphrey clapped his hands together "welp that's good enough for me!" "You sure kate would approve?"Shakey asked causing Humphrey to laugh "Of course kate is always willing to help any creature surely she would allow a fox to stay."

**Moments later**

"Abso fucking lutely not!"kate exclaimed after hearing the whole thing Rosalie was sitting outside the den patiently "Come on kate her mate cheated on, she has no where else to go."Humphrey begged "and that sucks but that's her problem not ours."kate said "Kate i know she's a fox i know they're bad news but she promised me she's not." Kate then slapped Humphrey upside the head "hello, she's lying to you that's the worst thing about foxes they're liars every blasted one of them!"

Salty frowned "Kate you're just jealous because she's got a better rack than you."salty said with sass causing kate to gasp and Rosalie's eyes to widen in suprise.

"She does not, i can name several other wolves who have a better racks than me I'm willing to admit that, but Rosalie can't stay here Humphrey." Kate said Humphrey then made a stoic face and puffed out his chest "Yes she is." Kate looked at him "What?" "Kate you once told me that you were willing to help any creature no matter what kind and a a good kind creature is in trouble and you won't help her because of what her entire species did...I'm stunned at you kate, Rosalie swears to me she isn't like the others and she's willing to prove it no matter how long it takes so kate give her the chance."Humphrey said firmly.

Kate was silent for a minute then she crossed her arms then groaned in annoyance "Fine Humphrey she can stay...but if she does anything i don't like she's out on her ass got it?" Kate then stomped out then walked past Rosalie but not before looking back at Rosalie's perfectly firm breasts then looked at her own then groaned in aggravation.

Humphrey unpuffed his chest and began hyperventilating "Wow that was intense i thought she was gonna kill me!"Humphrey panted then Rosalie slowly came into the den and smiled at Humphrey "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey was showing Rosalie around the territory while they walked Rosalie noticed everyone was giving her dirty looks which greatly unnerved her. "Uh Humphrey maybe we should do this later...while no one's around."Rosalie said clutching his arm tightly Humphrey looked around and saw the wolves staring.

"Ignore them Rosalie."Humphrey said in a caring tone then he heard a commotion asmnd saw a group of alpha's fight "Stay right here i got to break this up."Humphrey said running over to the fight. While he was doing that Rosalie stood patiently unaware she was about to have company.

Sweets and Candy walked up to her with disgusted looks "I don't know how you manipulated Humphrey into letting you stay here but you're not fooling us."Sweets said Rosalie looked at the 2 omegas in complete confusion. "Manipulated?, no no you guys have it all wrong.." She tried to explain but Candy snapped at her

"Ahh shut up,Just watch your tail and keep your disease ridden vagina away from Humphrey he's married you know." Then they left leaving Rosalie alone Humphrey came back "Ok that was intense...what's wrong?" Rosalie shook her head "Nothing."

**Later**

It was almost sun down Humphrey and Rosalie was heading back to his den which Kate agreed Humphrey and Rosalie sat down on the ground while Kate prepared dinner "Um thanks for letting me sleep in your den."Rosalie said to Kate which the alpha female only scoffed "I didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart,i need you someplace where i can see you." Rosalie nodded "fair enough so any rules i must know about?"

"Yeah there are but I'm gonna go with the most important one:at any point in time if you see this den rocking...do not ever come knocking."kate said plainly Rosalie stared at her for a second then laughed "Good one that's funny." Kate frowned at her "that wasn't a joke i get really cranky when my...session with Humphrey is interrupted so don't do it or they'll be serious consequences." Rosalie immediately stopped laughing and looked towards the ground humbly.

After eating they went to bed Rosalie slept on one side of the den Kate and Humphrey slept on the other side Rosalie was about to drift off to sleep when kate spoke in a soft voice "Just so you know I'm a light sleeper so if you think about sneaking off into the night to do something questionable...I'll know it."

Rosalie didn't say anything as she was completely frightened by that.

**The next day**

It was a beautiful sunny day and Rosalie was sitting together with Humphrey,Shakey,Mooch and Salty in a circle playing Dares. "Ok Humphrey you see those alphas over there i dare you to moon them."Mooch said Humphrey got up and walked over to the large group of alphas.

"Oh boys?"Humphrey called out in a sing songy voice the alphas looked at him in confusion then Humphrey turned around and pulled his loincloth down exposing his bare ass to them "howl to this!" The alphas looked on in disgust as Humphrey pulled his loincloth up and ran back to the others.

Now it was salty's turn ok...shakey i dare you...to slap Rosalie's ass shakey looked at Rosalie in suprise as she stood up and moved her loincloth a little to the side exposing her left ass cheek and he gulped then he gently taped Rosalie's ass which earned groans from everyone. "Come on shakey wolf up!"salty exclaimed Rosalie giggled "It's ok shakey,you can do it harder in fact do it multiple times."

"Yeah come on shakey slap that ass!"Mooch encouraged shakey then took a deep breath and cocked his hand back and gave Rosalie's ass a mighty slap making a loud thunderous sound echo throughout the forest. Rosalie squealed in suprise causing every to laugh and congratulate him including Rosalie now it was shakey's turn "ok Rosalie do you like tattoos?"he asked Rosalie looked at Shakey in confusion.

**Couple of hours later **

Rosalie came out of artist den getting tattoos she looked almost different she had a rose tattoo on her left thigh the rosebud colored completely red. "Damn that is hot."Salty said "Badass tattoo."Humphrey said "Tattoos."Rosalie said then she turned around and showed them a second tattoo of a word written in cursive on her right asscheek.

"What's it say?"mooch asked "Rosie."Rosalie responded in a cute manner "ooh can we call you Rosie?"Humphrey asked Rosalie giggled "You may."

The group went back to the circle now it was Rosalie's turn "ok as pay back for the tattoos shakey i dare you to make out with Humphrey not a peck I'm talking full on tongue."Rosalie said. Humphrey and Shakey gulped and hesitated for a moment before quickly going into a passionate kiss their tongues wrestling causing Rosalie to smile sinisterly then they broke apart gagging making Rosalie giggle.

Humphrey looked at her "ok...you wanna laugh i dare you...to sit on my dick." Rosalie looked at him in complete nervousness Humphrey noticed the look on her face "What's the matter Rosie scared?"

"Of your wife Kate."Rosalie simply said "No secret leaves our circle kate is never gonna find out."Shakey said. Rosalie looked at Humphrey who was laying down then Rosalie gulped and went over to him and sat firmly on Humphrey's crotch Humphrey smiled at her Rosalie looked at Humphrey and blushed heavily then everything shattered in a spit second.

"Humphrey why am i hearing that you've mooned a group of...?"Kate paused mid sentence as he looked at the scene in front of her Humphrey and Rosalie looked at Kate in until a very low growl escaped her mouth "Get off him...now." Rosalie wasted no time and got off of Humphrey making him stand up kate pointed at Rosalie and tried to say something but she quickly stopped herself and took a gigantic deep breath "That's strike 1 Rosalie 2 more and see what happens."kate snarled then she grabbed Humphrey and dragged him away leaving Rosalie very frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate angrily dragged Humphrey to a nearby stream and threw him in "Kate what gives?!"Humphrey exclaimed "she contaminated your dick Humphrey wash it."Kate snapped Humphrey rolled his eyes. "Kate we didn't do anything it was just a playful joke."

"Stop it...just stop it Humphrey."Kate sternly said "Kate I'm serious i dared her too she didn't wanna do it at first but me and the guys egged her on."Humphrey explained Kate looked at him with a sharp glare "Why would you dare her to sit on your dick?" Humphrey shrugged "For fun."

Kate squinted then folded her arms "or maybe...you like her." Humphrey looked at her in suprise "Kate.." Kate shook her head "no no it's obvious you have this massive crush on her i mean why else would you pity her so easily and befriend her with the drop of rain?"

Humphrey looked at her with a frown "Because i have a heart and soul." Then he stomped away Kate watched him go and she shook her head in annoyance.

**The next day**

Kate was visiting the northern pack to see her Alpha school friend and Northern pack leader Nathaniel and her Great wolf games rival Nars. "I don't know what to do with them Nathaniel I'm glad Humphrey found a new friend but...i don't know i want to believe she's not like the other foxes but..."

Nathaniel was always a good listener he nodded his head taking note of every word she said "there's nothing wrong with being careful with who you let into your life but everyone has the potential for change even foxes." Nars scoffed "Heh change nothing Humphrey is cheating on you kate and serves you right." Kate glared at nars knowing why he hates her she beat him at the Great wolf games 4 times in a row and he's been bitter about it since.

Nathaniel placed his arm around her "Look Kate I've known you for half my life and I've seen you give people chances to show you the goodness in the which is exactly what uh...what was her name again?"

Kate responded with a little venom "Rosalie." Nathaniel was about to finish he's speech when something clicked in his head and bells were ringing he looked at kate in confusion which unnerved her "What's wrong?"

"Rosalie...that name sounds familiar."Nathaniel said making Kate look at him interested "You've heard of her?!" Nathaniel stared at the ground thinking "I've heard her name mentioned before...hmmm I'll have to look into it again it was probably nothing but..." Kate interrupted him "I'll watch her like a hawk you just do what you have to."kate then ran back to her territory.

**Meanwhile**

Rosalie was sitting down with Humphrey on a field both ashamed of what happened yesterday "I'm...deeply sorry about what happened yesterday i should never have dared you to do that."Humphrey said glumly Rosalie looked at him with a smile "Yeah you shouldn't have." Silence filled the air for a full minute until Rosalie spoke "you know Humphrey when i sat down i...felt you become super hard."

Humphrey blushed bright red "heh uh you felt that?" "Mhmm."Rosalie smiled then silence fell again as Humphrey and Rosalie stared deeply into each others eyes then suddenly they leaned close to eachother and then fell into a deep passionate kiss Rosalie breathed through her nose and softly moaned the Humphrey pulled away suddenly "Oh i..I'm sorry was that too much?"Rosalie asked Humphrey wiped his muzzle stuttering a little and stood up "Uh..i...I'll see you at home." Then he ran away leaving Rosalie alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie ran to catch up with Humphrey "Humphrey wait!" Humphrey stopped near his den Rosalie looked at Humphrey concerned as he didn't turn around or say anything. "Are you upset?"Rosalie asked a little frightened Humphrey shook his head "no Rosie...just...taken back...what was that?" Rosalie chuckled a little "You've been so nice to me these last couple of days i..." Humphrey turned around and looked at her with a deeply saddened face.

"Rosie answer me this:do you like me...i mean like me like me?" Rosalie blushed heavily "Um...well...maybe...a little?" Humphrey gave her a skeptical face making her whimper "Ok a lot...it's just that you were so nice to me and i..."

Humphrey held his hand up stopping her he took a deep breath and carefully "Rosie...listen...i like you as well...but i like Kate more...much much more...so much more i married her."

Rosalie looked at Humphrey then cocked her head to the side to get a look at kate who was sharpening a weapon then she looked back at Humphrey with a hurt and upset face. "But Humphrey.." Humphrey interrupted her "I'm sorry Rosalie it's not gonna happen between us but I'm confident you'll find someone else." Then he went into the den leaving Rosalie alone.

Rosalie stood there hurt then thunder roared as the sky went grey Rosalie's went from hurt to angry in seconds then it began raining "Hey Rosalie come inside or you'll catch a cold."Kate called out Rosalie huffed after hearing Kate's voice then went into the den.

**The next day**

Rosalie walked through the forest with a emotionless expression on her face then she came across Salty,Mooch and Shakey hanging out. "Hey there's my favorite boys!"Rosalie exclaimed happily the 3 omegas glanced at her "Hello Rosie your oddly chipper today."Shakey stated Rosalie giggled and patted shakey's head.

"So boys...got a bold question for ya:who wants to fuck me?"Rosalie asked with a very malicious smile on her face causing the 3 omegas to look at her in complete shock. "Wait...what?!"Mooch asked stunned "Fuck you?"Shakey asked.

"Yeah you know..."Rosalie made thrusting motions making the omegas look at her in suprise then salty grinned "Hell I'm game." Rosalie laughed then looked between Mooch and Shakey "come on you two you'll love it."

After thinking about it Mooch shrugged "Oh what the hell?" Then all eyes fell on shakey who just gave up "Ok fine."

Rosalie grinned then spoke "lovely now here's how we do it: mooch you take that big fat cock of yours and shove it into my ass don't hesitate to go into overdrive,salty I'll blow you you'll find I'm very good with my tongue, and Shakey I'll jack you off."

The 3 omegas nodded then everyone started to strip down completely naked Rosalie got down on her hands and knees as did the 3 omegas. Rosalie put her hand up "Mooch first." Then she looked back at mooch's hard cock then Mooch slowly entered inside her causing Rosalie to groan in pleasure.

"Ahhh oohh."Rosalie moaned mooch began to slowly trust in and out of her "Ahh bring it here salty."Rosalie moaned salty moved closer to Rosalie who stared at his hard cock and licked her lips then she took salty's dick and engulfed it she placed her hads on salty's asscheeks.

Her tongue licked all over Salty's dick making him moan "Fuck you are good with your tongue." Rosalie giggled but it was muffled salty groaned as he began trusting Rosalie's eyes darted to Shakey and she flexed her index finger telling him to come here.

Shakey went closer and Rosalie grabbed his dick and stroked it.

Mooch grunted as he began to thrust a little faster making Rosalie moan in pleasure salty thrusted faster ass well causing Rosalie to gag a little. "Mmm ack mmm"Rosalie moaned muffled mooch breathed heavily as he thrusted faster and harder making loud thunder clap noises.

Rosalie's eyes widened at the feeling she moaned in highpitch she stroked shakey even faster and harder "Woo baby!"Shakey moaned mooch slapped Rosalie's ass making her giggle. Shakey let out a small groan as he orgasmed on Rosalie's hand "welll looks like Shakey's eliminated."Salty said.

Rosalie casually wiped her hand on the ground and Shakey scooted away now it was only Salty and mooch left, mooch and salty both went faster. "Oh fenrir I'm gonna cum!"Mooch exclaimed "so am i."Salty panted Rosalie prepared to brace herself.

Mooch and salty thrusted one final time as they groaned loudly as their seed sprayed into her. Rosalie gripped salty's asscheeks again as she pulled him so close her nose bent up against his stomach.

Rosalie felt salty's cum go into her mouth her toes curled as her legs twitched,her eyes rolled back as she made gagging sounds she snorted a few times then everything subsided. Salty and mooch pulled out of her panting Rosalie swallowed salty's seed and stood up grabbing her bra and loincloth.

"Well that was fun I'll be seeing you soon."Rosalie said walking away.

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

Kate and Humphrey were in there den talking about Rosalie "look kate all I'm saying is that Rosie is a very nice fox."Humphrey kate looked at him "Rosie...is that supposed to be a cute nickname for her?" Humphrey shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't trust her Humphrey...at all i think she may be hiding something...something sinister, Nathaniel even said he's heard of her."kate said with seriousness Humphrey was about to say something when Rosalie came into the den clothed but her fur was a complete mess.

"Rosalie what happened to you?!"Humphrey asked then a familiar scent hit their nose "Did you have sex?"Kate asked in shock and disgust Rosalie laughed "oh yeah with Salty,Mooch and Shakey they were animals, hey kate is Humphrey an animal?" Kate frowned "That is none of your business and you'll never find out."

Rosalie shrugged then walked out Humphrey and Kate looked at each other in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathaniel was walking through a forest far outside his own territory as he was trying to find the place where thieves rome known as Treacherous Grounds. He was walking continuously for an hour until he came apon a sign reading Treacherous Grounds.

Nathaniel gulped and went in but remained vigilant as he walk he began to notice a few suspicious looking animals staring at him. Nathaniel was extremely afraid he thought he was gonna get jumped he looked around and saw animals of various species whispering to each other probably discussing what he probably had worth stealing.

"You're a long way from home aren't you?" An strangely friendly female voice spoke Nathaniel looked to see a middle aged female coyote leaning against a tree. Nathaniel cleared his throat "You might say that but i have some questions to ask."

The coyote grinned and eyed him before glancing down at his crotch "maybe i got a few questions for you like are you single?"she asked smilng tracing her finger on his chess Nathaniel shuffled uncomfortably away "What do you know about a fox named Rosalie?" Soon the playful smile on her face disappeared and into a emotionless stare. Nathaniel noticed every animal whispering to each other. "Is she in your pack?"the coyote asked with visible scorn which was beginning to frighten him "no she's in a friend of mines pack."

"Tell me has she mated with anyone there?"the coyote ask in a slight panic "i wouldn't know I'd have to ask Kate...what is going on Who is she?!"Nathaniel asked getting freaked out. The coyote sighed "Look...Rosalie isn't exactly popular around here,In fact she's rather hated." Nathaniel found this interesting.

"Have you ever heard the phase Honor among thieves...well she has no honor she steals from other thieves she even stole from me and worst of all...well..follow me." The coyote led Nathaniel to a big tree that had a bunch of tally marks scratched into it with the words "Number of People infected" scratched into it.

Nathaniel looked at the tree in confusion "infected...what does she has something?" The coyote looked at him with a serious expression "Yeah the Spank." Nathaniel jumped back in suprised the Spank was a sexually transmittable disease that prevents animals from having babies the only symptom is a extremely sharp stabbing pain in the crotch area that goes away after a month. "Woah she has that?!" Nathaniel exclaimed the coyote nodded then she looked at the tree "and these are the number of animals she infected."

Nathaniel counted the number off tally marks and the number shocked him to his core "70,She infected 70 animals with the Spank?" "She comes back every now and then to add more marks to the tree,she never sleeps with the same male twice She's not gonna stop."The coyote said with a hint of worry. Nathaniel looked at the tree then at the ground "I gotta warn Kate her husband is in terrible danger." Before he could leave the coyote stopped him "be sure to tell her to be ready for anything, Rosalie's main prey is single Males but will try something with a married one and if the wife gets in the way too much...well she won't be seen again."

Nathaniel gulped and ran away to the western territory.

**Meanwhile**

Kate was alone patroling the Territory when she spotted Rosalie leaning against a tree smiling with a innocent smile. Kate scoffed in disgust "why are you here shouldn't you be sleeping with Salty Shakey and Mooch?" "Naw what we did was out of fun." Kate looked at her with distrust then went back to what she was doing before.

Rosalie followed her and began walking beside her much to Kate's annoyance "Come on kate tell me is Humphrey amazing in bed?"Rosalie asked Kate glared at her with anger "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

Rosalie smiled "I'm just curious i mean a smoking hot Alpha female like yourself would surely would get any male's blood running and would go to any lengths to make you scream his name." Kate stared at her in complete annoyance "Humphrey is fine in bed."

Rosalie cackled loudly scaring kate "I need more than that come on Kate brag about him tell me all about how he makes you cum so hard your heart stops dead in it's tracks!" Kate looked forward "I'm not the bragging type, I've heard stories from female's saying that their mate fucked them so hard they couldn't feel their toes or they cummed so hard they blacked out,I never liked hearing that although I'm glad they found males to make the feel that but i don't need to hear it, Humphrey is just fine in bed that's all there is too it."kate stated with mild anger.

Rosalie smiled then went in front of Kate making her stop she looked at kate with a blank expression and spoke with a voice that unnerved kate. "You know what all that is telling me...you're ashamed of Humphrey's performance,Humphrey doesn't live up to your expectations as a male who can make you cum entire oceans...you are pathetic kate pathetic and sad...you should be able to scream to the heavens Humphrey made me a woman...Humphrey deserves someone much better than you someone like...me."

Rage filled up inside kate as she threw a punch connecting with Rosalie's jaw then she threw another with the same result she kept punching her until she backed until a nearby tree and began strangling her. "How dare you?!"kate roared Rosalie gagged then gasped trying to catch her breath they a small smile started to form on her face as Humphrey came rushing over pushing kate off Rosalie "Kate what are you doing?!"he exclaimed.

Kate growled "she's evil as hell Humphrey she needs to go!" "I was trying to start a friendly conversation then she went ballistic and attacked me!" Rosalie coughed "She wants to steal you away from me Humphrey!"Kate cried Rosalie looked at Humphrey and shook her head "You're heart belongs to Kate,that's why i mated with Salty,Shakey and mooch i was testing the water with them and i like mooch." Kate looked at her with complete shock Humphrey shook his head "Alright enough Kate just go back to what you were doing I'm taking Rosalie home."

Then they walked away leaving Kate alone extremely pissed "Unbelievable."kate said to herself she was about to go back on patrol when Nathaniel came running up frantically "Kate you are not gonna believe what i found out about Rosalie:turns out she's no different than any other fox in fact she's much much worse so worse she's practically hated by every thief." Kate shook her head and frowned "I fucking knew it."

"That's not all she has the Spank kate."Nathaniel said causing kate to go wide eyed and gasped "Are you serous?!"

Nathaniel nodded Kate was completely dumbfounded Kate heard about the Spank in alpha school but never met anyone who had it or knew someone who had it. "How did she get the Spank?!"Kate asked in shock "someone must've infected her prior kate all i know is that she's infected 70 different animals she has a tree with tally marks carved into it."

Kate's eyes widened with fear "73...she mated with Salty,Shakey and Mooch earlier today...and she's looking to add Humphrey." Kate the bolted towards the direction they went with Nathaniel following.


	6. Chapter 6

Humphrey and Rosalie were walking towards the den "i apologize for Kate's actions."Humphrey said tenderly Rosalie only shook her head "It's alright I'll be fine." Rosalie and Humphrey went inside the den Rosalie sat down while Humphrey got a wet cloth and gently placed it on the bruise on her cheek causing her to wince a little then smile.

**Meanwhile **

Kate and Nathaniel ran as fast as possible towards the den Kate's heart was beating fast and loud she was super scared about what she might do to Humphrey.

**Meanwhile**

Rosalie stared at Humphrey with a very horny expression she was tired of playing around she stood up which confused Humphrey who stood up as well "Rosie what's wrong?" He asked Rosalie stepped closer to him causing him to backup until he was against the wall. "What's wrong is that you are dating the wrong canine, you need someone who can rock you hard as a earthquake."

Humphrey looked at Rosalie with a stunned face then went frightened Rosalie then grabbed Humphrey and threw him to the ground and quickly pounced on him strattlling him. Humphrey whimpered in fear "Kate was right she is out to steal me away!"he screamed in his head Rosalie looked down at Humphrey with a sinister smile.

"Rosalie please don't do this."Humphrey begged Rosalie ignored him and cuffed his cheeks together "Humphrey...stop whining and slip me some tongue."Rosalie said firmly then she leaned down and pulled Humphrey into a passionate kiss her tongue licked all over the inside of his mouth Humphrey muffled screamed in protest as his arms flailed and his legs kicked around.

Rosalie pulled away from Humphrey smiling evilly then she ripped his loincloth off exposing his hard dick she glared at it then took off her own loincloth."Rosie please!"Humphrey begged one final time "yeah that's right call me Rosie."Rosalie simply said then she grabbed Humphrey's dick and aimed it for her anus until a female voice roared in rage.

"GET YOUR ASS OFF MY MATE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" Rosalie and Humphrey looked to see Kate along with Nathaniel standing at the entrance. Rosalie quickly grabbed Humphrey and stood up placing him in a choke hold and grabbed a near by dagger and placed it on Humphrey's throat.

"Stay back or you'll be widow."Rosalie growled causing Kate to frown and growl "now step aside."Rosalie commanded Kate and Nathaniel reluctantly stepped aside which allowed Rosalie to drag Humphrey outside she walked towards the tree line before stopping with Kate and Nathaniel in front of her. Rosalie glanced at Humphrey then back at Kate and Nathaniel "you know Humphrey it was such a shame kate interrupted our game i could've made you burst like crazy." "If you and her mated she would've infected you with the Spank you can thank me later."Kate bluntly said Humphrey looked at Kate confused and nervously "The..what?" "You know I've been wondering that how did you get it who infected you?"Nathaniel asked firmly.

Rosalie stared at Nathaniel before drifting off "My brother gave it to me...i don't know how he got it...we were fooling around one night and...we had sex...when

We got ourselves tested that's when we discovered we had the Spank...i was so furious my friends...everyone else gets to have kids and a family but me so i decided if i can't have kids no one can."

"So you started this whole life long mission to infect anyone that crosses your path with the Spank."Nathaniel said "That's right i may not have been able to infect Humphrey but there are others available and i know where to start looking...oh this will be fun as hell good bye...for now." Rosalie then pushed Humphrey towards kate and Nathaniel before running off into the forest Kate wanted to send so alphas to chase after her but she wasn't worth it she embraced Humphrey never letting him go.

**One month later**

It has been a while since Rosalie was last seen in Jasper kate had every alpha on alert in fact the northern and eastern packs were on the lookout for her as well.

Given that the omegas weren't made aware on the Spank and various other diseases they could catch if they weren't careful kate had a teacher explain it in full length to them and omega school will now warn the future omegas about it.

Kate was sitting over a cliff over looking the the moon and stars when Humphrey came along and sat along side her"hello Humphrey how are Salty Shakey and Mooch?"Kate asked nicely Humphrey looked at her glumly "they have the Spank so they are still the same but they won't have any girlfriends ever." Kate rubbed his back causing Humphrey to shake his head "You were right about Rosalie kate i should've listen."Humphrey said with regret kate embraced Humphrey. Humphrey has be regretting letting Rosalie into his life.

"Now we know don't we foxes are bad news."kate said as Humphrey nodded "Foxes are bad news."Humphrey repeated after a minute of silence Humphrey looked at kate with a firm expression. "Kate I'm about to ask you very weird question:do you want to be a mother?"

Kate stared at him with a smile "Of course it is on my future plans." Humphrey then took Kate's hands into his. "Let's do it." Humphrey said Kate looked at him confused "Do what?" "Let's have pups together you and me."

Kate's heart was beating extremely fast she started stammering before smiling "I..uh..heh wow...ok..Let's have pups together." Humphrey stood up and so did Kate then Humphrey went over to a bush and glaced over to kate who looked at him confused before going wide eyed.

"Oh!,you meant right now sorry i didn't get it."kate tiptoed over to him "ok lets try to keep our voices down during our session we are in a pack."kate said in a hushed tone Humphrey nodded then they passionately kissed they're tongues wrestled for dominance and moaning softy.

They rubbed they hands on each other's backs and Humphrey squeezed and rubbed Kate's ass making her giggle. Then they slowly lowered themselves into the bush then Humphrey took his loincloth and tossed it aside Kate undid her bra and took off her loincloth and tossed it aside.

Humphrey then slowly entered into Kate causing her to moan in a soft tone they were now in the missionary position Humphrey slowly thrusted in and out "Oh..ahhh."Humphrey groaned in a hushed tone Kate bit her lip trying so hard not to scream very loud. Humphrey then leaned down embracing kate who wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on his back.

Humphrey went into overdrive and thrusted faster and harder Kate gripped Humphrey's hair growling sexually Humphrey grunted thrusting like a madman. Kate panted heavily as she slapped Humphrey's ass Humphrey groaned as he felt his climax coming.

"Kate I'm gonna cum soon."Humphrey whispered Kate rubbed his back "Don't tell me just do it."Kate simply said Humphrey thrusted faster and faster causing kate to moan. Kate giggled sofly at the feeling of her orgasm rising as well.

"I'll meet you on mars..."kate moaned in a soft voice Humphrey thrusted one last time spraying his seed into kate. Kate's eyes crossed as her legs went into the air and her toes curled "Ooooh right after i eat the milky way."Kate finished then they both went limp as Humphrey rolled off Kate panting.

Then they held each other's hand "Parenthood here we come."Kate said with a smile.

**the end**


End file.
